1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to waste processing machines and, more particularly, to a multi-functional tool assembly for a processing tool of a waste processing machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to provide waste processing machines to reduce waste material. The waste processing machine typically includes a rotor assembly for reducing the waste material as the rotor assembly rotates. An example of such a rotor assembly for a waste processing machine is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,863,003, issued Jan. 26, 1999, to Smith, entitled “WASTE PROCESSING MACHINE”. In that patent, the rotor assembly includes a rotor having a plurality of spaced pairs of mounting arms. The rotor assembly also includes a processing tool mounted to each pair of mounting arms. An example of such a processing tool is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,047,912, issued Apr. 11, 2000, to Smith, entitled “BREAK-AWAY PROCESSING TOOL FOR A WASTE PROCESSING MACHINE”. In that patent, the processing tool includes a tool holder attached to the mounting arms of the rotor assembly by fasteners. The tool holder has a pair of spaced arms extending radially with a tool for reducing waste product attached to one arm and a wear bar or raker for depth limiting guiding attached to the other arm. Typically, the tool is of a single cutting, bullet, or fan type having a head attached to a shaft by suitable means such as brazing. The shaft of the tool is extended through an aperture in the arm of the processing tool and secured thereto by a fastener such as a nut.
Typically, the tool of the cutting type is used for cutting waste material and provides aggressive intake of waste material, but poor output of reduced waste material. The tool of the bullet type is used for splitting waste material to reduce it without cutting and provides aggressive intake of waste material, but provides poor output of reduced waste material. The tool of the fan type is used for impacting waste material such as grass and leaves to reduce it without cutting and provides poor intake of waste material, but provides aggressive output of reduced waste material.
An example of the above tools are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,059,210, issued May 9, 2000, to Smith, entitled “ROTOR ASSEMBLY FOR A WASTE PROCESSING MACHINE”. In that patent, the rotor assembly includes a rotor and a plurality of processing tools mounted to the rotor. The processing tools include a combination of at least two different types of tools to provide aggressive intake of waste material and aggressive output of reduced waste material in the waste processing machine.
Recently, one application of the waste processing machine is for reducing roofing shingles. Typically, the roofing shingles have an abrasive bonded to a matting. When the roofing shingles are reduced in the rotor assembly, the abrasive circulates past the cutting tool, resulting in abrasion of the processing tool and the rotor assembly. If the abrasion is severe, the entire processing tool or the rotor assembly must be replaced, which is expensive, time consuming, and undesired. Therefore, it is critical to get the abrasive out of the rotor assembly as quickly as possible.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a single multi-functional tool assembly in a waste processing machine for reducing waste material and aggressively outputting the reduced waste material. It is also desirable to provide a multi-functional tool assembly for reducing roofing shingles and aggressively outputting the abrasive from a rotor assembly of a waste processing machine. It is further desirable to provide a multi-functional tool assembly for a waste processing machine that reduces wear of a tool holder of a processing tool when reducing waste material containing an abrasive. It is still further desirable to provide a multi-functional tool assembly that reduces disproportionate wear and maintains acceptable product life. Therefore, there is a need in the art to provide a multi-functional tool assembly for a processing tool of a waste processing machine that allows a single tool to both reduce waste material and to aggressively output the reduced waste material while maintaining uniform wear and acceptable product life.